


the unexpected question

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Making Out, Making Up, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85





	the unexpected question

Dean x reader - this is part three to unexpected surprise and unexpected arrival 6 months has passed since their daughter was born and the reader starts feeling like maybe Dean doesn't find her attractive anymore. worries and doubts began to fill her mind. 

Side note : this will be the final part of this series I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it . Thanks for all the likes I been getting over all of my work. I really appreciated it One again Request are open if you have any idea you like to send in 

Dean x reader - this is part three to unexpected surprise and unexpected arrival 6 months has passed since their daughter was born and the reader starts feeling like maybe Dean doesn't find her attractive anymore. worries and doubts began to fill her mind. 

Side note : this will be the final part of this series I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it . Thanks for all the likes I been getting over all of my work. I really appreciated it One again Request are open if you have any idea you like to send in 

You woke up alone you frown and sigh as you rolled over staring up at the celling. You weren't surprise that was what was so sad about the situation. For the last month or so it was rare to find Dean in bed with you in the morning. He had been slipping into bed long after you feel asleep and then he be gone when you woke up . What he was doing you had no clue. you knew you guys had to sit down and talk but taking care of a 6 month old was taking all your time and energy and to be honest you didn't know if you wanted to know why he was becoming so distance lately. 

With another sigh you rolled out of bed at the sounds coming though the baby monitor and made your way to bedroom next to yours.. your heart heavy with worry immediately lighten up and a smile appeared on your face at the sigh of you baby girl barely sitting up a big grin appeared on her beautiful face when she saw you . " hey baby girl are you ready to get up ?" you said reaching down and picking her up. placing one hand on her bottom you knew she needed changing. So you went ahead and changed her real quickly before changing her into what she would wear for the day. You had set up routine early on so she knew that she was suppose to eating now. "come on sweetie lets go eat and see if we can find Daddy " you said holding her close to you as you left her nursery and heading into the kitchen. Sam was there already like he was most morning with coffee ready for you and a bottle for Mary " ah thank you Sam " you said as you took a sip of coffee. " here let me feed her " Sam said he took Mary from with the bottle in hand and sat down. " Where Dean ?" you asked " had an errand to run told me he back this afternoon " Sam said looking up at you . "Are you ok ?" he asked you sigh.. " I am worried about Dean .. I mean I hardly see him anymore when he is home it all about Mary and I am not complaining about that he a wonderful father. but WE haven't really spent any time together since Mary was born " you told him " Talk to him let him know how your feeling " Sam suggested as he raised Mary up on his shoulder to burp her . You smiled you really good at that you should get a baby of your own " you joked and he laughed " I am just fine with being a uncle at least I can handed over to you or Dean after I am done spoiling her " he said. "Gee thanks " you said 

Dean came home later in the afternoon as you were getting Mary up from a nap. He walked into the nursery .. " hey there both of my girls. " he said Mary reached for him from over your shoulder . you let him take her from your arms. " Where have you been I missed you this morning " you asked him " I had some errands to run "he said as he raised Mary into the air over she squealed and kicked her little legs an arms ." well do you want to see if Sam can Watch Mary and we go out for a little while tonight " you asked " I cant I have to meet someone tonight " he said you frown starting to getting a frustrated .. "Who you asked it was his turn to frown " a old hunter friend of mine is in town and needs some advice .." he said bouncing Mary a little as she started to chew on her fist. it was on the tip of your tonged to asked if it was a women friend. but decided against it. " Fine Whatever " you said.. he looked at you confused " what is your problem " he asked you sigh.. "just wondering if you are getting tried of me that all " you said shaking your head and push past him and headed towards your room trying to clam your emotions down. you flopped down on the bed struggling to keep tears at bay You already felt unattractive and he wasn't helping . You buried your face in a pillow and the tears finally came . After a few minutes you felt hand on your back." baby I am sorry don't cry ok " he leaned in and kiss your neck "please turn around " he said. you rolled over to look at him he wiped the tears off your check and the leaned down and kissed you softly " I am not getting tried of you I will never get tired of you. I love you and I know I have been a little distance lately I just need you to be patient with me for just a little while longer ok " he asked you nodded and then he kissed you again but this time he kept it going pulling you closer to him as it became needier. He took his time but he slowly showed you how he still felt about you. 

He asked you to be patient so you tried. For a couple day after that it got a little better. He wouldn't tell you what he was doing when he went out but you trusted him . It was the day before your birthday and you were thinking maybe finally you would get some real time alone with him. You had just settled Mary into bed and had climbed into bed yourself to try to read a little when Dean walk in ..you looked up surprised " hey I wasn't excepting you until later " you said watching as he slip out of his jacket and started changing before slipping into bed next to you He took the book out of your hand laying it aside he pulled you closer " well I heard somewhere that you had a birthday coming up and I couldn't stay away anymore " he said bushing your hair off your neck and started placing kisses along your neck you closed your eyes in bliss as his hand slip underneath the overnight t-shirt you were wearing . you couldn't help but let out a moan but just as you were reaching for him a loud cry came though the baby monitor and you both groan as he slowly released you. " I will go get her " he said standing up . You sigh and sat up straighten you clothes you heard him talking to Mary over the monitor trying to get her to settled back down. After a few minutes he came back into the room holding Mary who looked wide awake and ready to play.. you smiled shaking your head.." she a night owl just like her daddy" you said as he came and slip back into the bed " and has the worst sense of timing just like her uncle Sam " he said joking as he bounced her on his leg. " she didn't have a long nap this afternoon so I am sure she will fall asleep soon and then we will be free to continued what she interrupted " you said as you leaned over to kiss her soft cheek she gurgled and reached for your hair. you laugh and moved out of her grasp " I don't think so sweet pea " you said you picked up your book set to play the waiting game with your daughter. After about 20 minutes you looked up realizing that everything was quite you saw that not only was Mary finally sleeping soundly on Dean chest but to your amusement and frustration so was Dean .but just looking at them the frustration you felt for being interrupted slipped away and was replaced by love.. you put away the book and got out of bed to take Mary off of Dean who stirred a little and rolled over still sleeping you just stood there cradling Mary starting at him .He was tried you could tell whatever he been doing taken a lot of him so you went and laid Mary down and then quickly walked back into the bedroom and turned off the light slipping into bed laying on your side you scooted closer to him and he shifted and laid and arm around your waist pulling you even closer. you closed you eyes and sigh...the night may not have gone like you plan but the resulted was the same in his arms. no where is better than that. 

"Go on me and Mary will be fine " Sam said as he cradled Mary feeding her a bottle. "yeah Sam will be fine a couple hours "Dean said coming up keys to the car in on hand and a basket in the other. you weren't sure what you were doing but Dean had told you earlier that day he had plans for your birthday and that Sam had agreed to watch the baby. But you were hesitance you hadn't been away from Mary much in the last 6 months you took her every where you went. "alright but call us if you need anything "you said being down to kiss Mary on the Head and then Sam on the cheek " Thanks " you said he grin " no problem go and have fun and happy birthday " he said Dean grab your hand and kissed Mary and then pulled you out to the car. " why are we in a hurry ?" you asked " I don't want to take the chance on anything stopping us .."he said and you laughed as you climbed into the car. " where are we going ? you asked " it a surprise you will see when we get there " he said grinning . you sigh and sat back and just enjoyed the ride and having some time with him. 

Every once in a while you check your phone to make sure that you hadn't missed a call from Sam. Dean reached over and grab your hand and gave it a squeeze . " she ok Sammy will call us if he needs us relax your suppose to be having fun" he said . You gave his hand a squeeze back, " I am " you said " I am sorry I guess it will take me some getting use to let other people watch her " you said " but it is nice to be out with you again.. I cant wait to be able start coming out on hunts again " you said he smiled " yeah it not the same without you it get boring with just Sam "he said and you laughed . you looked around when you noticed that he was turning into a dirt road. the surroundings look familiar and when he pulled to a stop you were in open field .the sun was setting so it wasn't as quite as hot. you climbed out of the car looking around. Then you knew where you were and you turn to Dean who was grabbing the basket out of the trunk. " this is where we had our first date " you said with a grin. " yeah and our first kiss .."he said taking your hand and walking out to the middle of the field. he let go of your hand and took a blanket out of the basket and spread it out on the ground. Before turning around and pulling you into his arms and capturing your mouth with his. you melted into the kiss wrapping your arms around his neck pressing your body close to his. Before you realize It you were laying on your back on the ground Dean over you . he started placing kisses on you jaw and down your neck coming up to you ear and nipping at it . you reached out and slip your hand underneath his shirt and ran you hand down his stomach reaching the top of his jeans you started to tug them loss. his hand came up to stop you. you moan when he pulled back a little " What is it now ?" you asked breathless and he laughed." I still need to give you your birthday present " he said sitting up a little. " wasn't that what we were getting to ?" you asked with a grin as you watched him rummage in the basket. " oh we will get to that believe me but I wanted to give you this first " he said as handed you a small white bag. you sat up " this is what I have been doing lately trying to find you this. the perfect birthday gift. you have already given me the greatest gift anyone could give me with our Daughter . so I wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you " he said with Tears In your eyes you leaned forward and kissed him. " I love you too " you said .. " well go on and open it " he said you looked down and open the bag and removed the white tissue paper you took out the small white box and glance up at Dean who was watching you intently with shaking hands and a pounding heart and you opened the box . You gasp as you stared down at it. A beautiful Diamond Ring was nestled in the box. no words would come out but the tears surly did. Dean took the box from you and you watch as he took the ring out of the box and took your hand " I have spent the last couple weeks trying to come up with a way to asked you ..you know I am not someone who real comfortable with talking about my emotions but I know without a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. " he said " an I am hoping that you feel the same way " I love you and will love you forever will you marry me ?" all you could do was nodded as the tears were freely flowing now. but as soon as he slips the ring on your finger you threw yourself at him he caught you in his arms and rolled you over to where you were on your back meeting his kiss for kiss. " so you like your gift uh ? then he asked in between kisses.. " it is perfect you are all I have every wanted and know I have you for the rest of my life " you said . he kissed you again deeper this time and you felt his hands wander down your body slipping underneath your shirt you groan at the contact of his skin on yours. " don't stop this time " you said softly..as he began to slowly tug at your shirt .. placing kissing on your neck " oh I wont "he said "believe me that is the last thing I will be doing "


End file.
